


The Prince (and His Fairy)

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Otabek with piercings, Otabek-centric, Post-Canon, light Violence, light sexual humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: “I don’t feel very good.” Otabek frowned down at his the blond boy beneath him, shivering from the morning air in their hotel room on his naked back.“What’s wrong, Yura? Do you want me to make you some tea before you go? Or soup? I can stay-“ “No.” Yuri cut in, teeth grinding a bit. “I don’t feel very good about today. Something feels off. Please be careful at practice, Beka.” He reached up, dragging his slender fingers through the messy mop of black locks on top of Otabek’s head as he spoke.“Don’t worry.” He lowered himself down to catch Yuri’s lips with his own. “I’m always careful.”~~~Otabek and Yuri are in America for a competition (and to visit some old friends), but Beka has a mishap and ends up in the hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer~ I have no idea how the American healthcare system works, and it's 3:30am so I have no idea if this is even remotely good, but I laughed my ass off while writing it.
> 
> Also, yes, the title is a double entendre because Beka has a Prince Albert and Yuri is a flaming gay. 
> 
> Carry on, I hope you enjoy.

“I don’t feel very good.” 

Otabek frowned down at his the blond boy beneath him, shivering from the morning air in their hotel room on his naked back.

“What’s wrong, Yura? Do you want me to make you some tea before you go? Or soup? I can stay-“ 

“No.” Yuri cut in, teeth grinding a bit. “I don’t feel very good about today. Something feels off. Please be careful at practice, Beka.” He reached up, dragging his slender fingers through the messy mop of black locks on top of Otabek’s head as he spoke.

“Don’t worry.” He lowered himself down to catch Yuri’s lips with his own. “I’m always careful.” The Kazakh man grinned cheekily, or something that could amount to that in Otabek terms, and swung his leg over Yuri’s legs to get off of him and get dressed. 

He went to the chest of drawers on the opposite side of the room designated for clothes and carded through the bottom drawer, respectfully his. A week into their stay here in America before the competition, they had decided to have their own drawers now instead of just throwing whatever wherever, after one too many hurried mornings and instances of Otabek accidently pulling on Yuri’s (much smaller) briefs and only realizing after he got on his bike and drove off. Although Yuri had been growing quite tall this past year, he was still lanky as ever.

The dark-haired man pulled down his sweatpants and boxers, dirty from sleep, threw them in the bathroom hamper, and began to slip on a clean pair. Although it was still early, Yuri seemed to be wide-awake. 

“I mean it, Beka.” He rolled over so he was facing his dressing boyfriend. “You’re dumb so please be careful.” Pulling his jeans up his thighs, he met Yuri’s gaze, looking stoic as ever, not effected by the rude comment. 

“You’re really serious about this.” Green eyes never left brown, but Yuri nodded and shifted his weight to his arm so he could lean up and pull the blanket back, obviously signalling that he wanted the other to join him again.

Otabek complied. The taller pulled his shirt over his head and walked back over to the bed so he could sit back down and kiss Yuri again, who automatically wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck to pull him down and deepen it. Beka chuckled with surprise, but didn’t protest, even though his earrings were getting caught in Yuri’s blond mess of hair.

“I promise I’ll be careful. You’ve nothing to worry about. It's just some extra practice hours.” He brought a large hand up to cup Yuri’s cheek and rub his thumb across the corner of his mouth, ducking down to meet his lips again in a quick peck. “I’m out of here, but you need to clean up the room before your practice this morning. Yakov will be mad if you’re late after he came all this way to coach you,” he stood up and pulled his leather jacket on, “And I will be mad if I get home to a messy room.” Yuri threw a pillow at him, but he easily deflected it. 

“I don’t have any practice today, but you woke me up early enough so I guess I might as well go down to see everybody at the rink, eh?” Yuri pulled another pillow over his head to block out the sun from the open window in a desperate attempt to go back to sleep. 

“Mhm, sorry about that.” Otabek took one step out the door, “Talk later. See you later if you go to the rink.” He just smiled and closed the door behind him as he heard a loud, obnoxious groan. 

~~~

If Yuri had asked, Otabek would’ve told him the truth. Otabek would have said he was being careful. He really was, honestly. So why did this still happen? 

The last thing he could remember was the sound of his skates catching on the ice and then the cold of the ice, then darkness. Next thing he knows, he’s awake in a hospital bed, a scrawny, brunet stranger beside him reading a book. 

“Қандай...?” His voice was rough from sleep, and he was disoriented enough to slip back into his native tongue. He looked down, and he was still in his street clothes, but had been stripped of his leather jacket.

“Sorry, what was that?” the man said in English, causing Otabek to almost snap back into reality. 

“Uhh…” he had to think about the right words in English, “Where am I? What happened?” Living in Russia for the past few months had conditioned him out of the complex English he had learned in school, but he was still quite fluent.

“You’re in the hospital. You were at the ice rink and you stepped out of a jump and hit your head. You were by yourself so I followed the ambulance here. They said you just had a concussion, and that you’d wake up soon. Everything seems fine.” The man stood up beside the bed leaving his book on the bedside table, “My name’s Javier.” 

“Otabek.” The man continued to stare, obviously analyzing Otabek’s situation. “Thanks for sticking around.” He reached a hand up and felt the tenser bandages on his head, tugging gently.

“I thought you might have some questions.” Javier gave him a smile, but it faltered when the Kazakh man didn’t return it. He reached onto the table and pulled out Otabek’s phone, which looked to have a few new cracks in it. “I-Is there somebody I can call for you? You’re not from here so we didn’t have your emergency contact, just your driver’s license…” Otabek’s eyes got wide suddenly, startling Javier, and he brought his hands up to his face to rub his palms into his eyes. 

Yuri hadn’t found out yet, and he was going to be in deep shit when he did. 

“Um- yeah. Yes please.” He pointed at the phone, “In the contacts. The name Yuratchka with the cat and heart emojis.” 

Javier picked up the phone and unlocked it, beginning to search through the contacts for the name. 

“Is that your girlfriend?” 

“Hmm…” Otabek hummed, “Not exactly.” He was unsure of America’s status when it came to things like his and Yuri’s relationship.

“I know how that feels.” Javier chuckled and held the phone out to him, “Do you want to talk to her?” Otabek took the phone from him. 

“Please.” 

It rang only a few times before Yuri picked up. 

“I’ve been trying to text you for like two hours!” The loud, hard Russian was a jarring contrast from Javier’s softly accented English and the quiet hum of the hospital, and he was sure the other man in the room could hear the call as well. 

“Hello, Yura.” he said, voice unwavering. “I don’t want you to worry, but I’m in the hospital. There was an… accident at the rink during the public skate, but I am fine now.” 

“Oooooh, Beka…” He could practically hear the gears whirring in Yuri’s head through the phone. “You better not be okay because when I get a hold of you…” he could hear people yelling to Yuri in the background. He heard shuffling as he pulled his phone away from his face to yell a quick ‘I’ll be back!’ in English. 

“What hospital are you at?” 

“Uh, I just woke up so I’ll ask.” 

“You just woke up?! Otabek Maxim Altin-“ Otabek pulled the phone away before the berating could continue. 

“What hospital is this?” 

Javier was obviously startled by the loud Russian being screamed through the phone, because it took him a moment to process what Otabek had said. 

“Oh- uh- St. Theresa on 3rd.” 

“Thanks.” He pulled the phone back to his ear, neutral expression unchanging. “St. Theresa’s on 3rd.” Yuri shut up for a minute, hailing a cab.

“I’ll stop by the house to feed Sofia since I don’t know how long we’ll be.” He clenched his teeth, trapping any more angry words before they came out. “Do you need anything? Clothes?” 

“I’m still in my clothes, it’s just a little concussion. I should be out in no time. You really don’t have to come-“

“Beka. Shut up.” His jaw closed automatically. “Everybody always says you’re so quiet- Fuck- I’ll be there in twenty.” Yuri shut up before Otabek could tell him to calm down, so he just dropped his phone back on the bedside table, and ran his hands through his hair, careful not to touch where the bandage was. He knew Yuri wasn’t actually mad; this was just a guise for his fear. Years of being treated like a ‘kitten’ instead of a ‘tiger’ had taken their toll, and he was still hiding his true emotions.

“I’m going to go get the doctor.” Javier interrupted him, standing up and leaving the room. 

“I hope everything is okay with your not-girlfriend.” 

~~~

“I can see you have piercings, Mr. Altin, you’ll need to take those out before the MRI.” 

“Yes, uh…” Otabek fiddled with his I.D. in his hands while trying to think of the right words in English, “I have somebody bringing my passport and piercing retainers.” He had texted Yuri the moment he found out about the MRI, only worrying the younger man more.

“Very well.” The receptionist passed him some paperwork with a smile, “If you just go sit back down, one of the specialists will be out in about half an hour to call you in so you can get changed.” Otabek nodded with a ‘Thanks’ and sat back down with Javier, sighing loudly. 

“Do you need me to read the paperwork?” Javier asked shyly. “I-I don’t know how fluent your English is. I mean, you have an accent but you seem pretty-“ 

“It’s alright.” He gave Javier a forced smile, and looked back down at the papers in his lap. “I can read and understand it better than I can speak it. I’m just rusty.” He began to fill in the blank spaces. 

“Oh… Where did you learn it?” 

“School, mostly.” He checked off a few boxes, “But I used to train here, and in Canada. I’ve jumped around a lot for competitions, though, you learn a lot.” The brunet nodded slowly. 

“Competitions?” 

“I’m a competitive figure skater.” 

“I thought so. I saw you do a couple jumps before you biffed it.” 

Otabek looked up at him, expression completely void of emotion. 

“You’re obviously not a skater.” 

“No, I was just there with friends, why do you say that?” 

Otabek continued back to the paperwork. 

“I’ve been in the figure skating Grand Prix finals for the past three years, and the Olympics once.” 

“Holy shit-“ Javier’s eyes widened, “Actually? That’s so cool! You must be really good.” 

“I’m fairly good, I would say.” Otabek didn’t look up from his writing, and he didn’t react to the other man’s outbreak. Javier went silent for a second, squinting at Otabek. 

“You know, you’re pretty polite for a Russian. I-“ 

“I’m Kazakh.” Otabek motioned to his face, “I’m not white.” 

“Hey, I’m not white either but I’m still American.” Otabek wasn’t sure he liked this more confident, nosy Javier. Yuri would be on his case if he were here seeing how nice he was being to a stranger. “But you were speaking Russian on the phone, right? I don’t know much about Kazakhstan.” He grabbed his coffee cup and stretched his legs out till they rested on the spotless coffee table in front of them. 

“Yes, my boyfriend is Russian. We speak Russian in Kazakhstan sometimes, so we speak Russian to each other.” A little bit of coffee dribbled out of Javier’s mouth at the mention of Yuri. Otabek mentally kicked himself again for letting the words slip out, which was so out of character for him, but it was funny to see the other man’s reaction. 

“B-Boyfriend?!” 

And, speak of the devil, said boyfriend appeared around the corner, nurse close behind him. 

“I’m not filling in your fucking paperwork right now, I just want to see him! God dammit, woman, I will do it in a minute-“ Their eyes locked from across the waiting room, and suddenly Yuri’s face softened. Otabek shot up fast, jumping over Javier’s legs still on the coffee table, and met Yuri with his arms wide open, practically lifting the shorter man up. 

“Should you be jumping around like that? How does your head feel? When is your MRI? Who’s that guy sitting beside you? I-“ 

“Yura.” Otabek interrupted his interrogation. “I’m fine. The test is in like twenty minutes, and it’s just to double check.” He pulled him again and wrapped his arms around him and rock him slowly back and forth. “That’s the guy who called the ambulance, he just wanted to make sure I’m okay.” Yuri gripped him tighter, then pulled away to look up into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“You’re a fucking piece of cock, Beka.”

“Yeah, yeah, I expected that.” Otabek tugged him back in so he could kiss him on the forehead, and wrap an arm around his shoulders as he guided him back to his seat to complete the paper work. Yuri sat down on the coffee table between his legs, facing him. 

“Javier this is Yuri, Yuri this is Javier.” Yuri looked confused, but stuck his hand out for Javier to shake nonetheless. 

“Dude, this kid’s like thirteen…” 

Otabek practically heard Yuri snap. 

“I’m almost eighteen.” Yuri gripped onto the table in an attempt to stop from punching the man across from him. Otabek almost felt endearment towards the restraint Yuri was showing for his benefit. 

“How old are you?!” He turned to Otabek, who just continued to fill out his paperwork.

“Twenty.” 

“That’s illegal!” Yuri rolled his eyes dramatically and hopped into Otabek’s lap in an elaborate show.

“Here it is, not in Russia. Not in Kazakhstan. Besides, it’s pretty much illegal to be gay in both, so you best keep your mouth shut-” 

“Yuri is trying to say ‘You can’t please everyone.’” To Yuri it felt like Otabek had snapped, but it wouldn’t seem that way to others.

“I see…” Javier looked conflicted, “Sorry, I’ve just never met anybody that was… gay. Or in a relationship like that.” 

“You have.” Otabek corrected him. 

“Have what?” 

“Every one in ten people are queer. You have met a queer person before, and you have met a couple with an age gap bigger than ours, I can assure you.” 

“Oh…” he trailed off, obviously thinking. “I see… H-How long have you been together?” 

“Listen, buddy- Ow!“ 

“Three years.” Otabek pinched Yuri on the arm before he could insult the man any further.

“Oh… nice… Well,” he stood up, tripping over the table in the process. “It was- uh- nice meeting you two! I guess… Good luck with your- um- tests and shit.” He stumbled out of the room awkwardly. 

Yuri grumbled as the man left, sliding into the seat where he once sat. He watched his boyfriend fill in the paperwork for a bit before he reached up and touched the bandage. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“Only when you touch it.” Yuri’s hand snapped back fast, and he quickly reached up to kiss the taller man on the cheek. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine. Did you bring my retainers?” he put the pen and papers down on the table and shifted in his seat so he was facing the blond. 

“Yeah! Here,” he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a box of Otabek’s extra piercings. “Do you want to go into the bathroom or?” 

“It’s not crowded, we can do it here. Unless you don’t want to.” 

“No, no, it’s fine.” Yuri set the box down on his lap, “I’ve done it before for you, I just thought it might be weird.” He reached up to the Kazakh man’s eyebrow and began unscrewing the black barbell he had in. “I’ll do this one quickly since it’s the freshest. Do you want to do your tunnels?” Otabek just hummed, reaching over to grab the flesh-coloured silicone tunnels from the box on his boyfriends lap whilst trying not to move too much. He trusted him, but one wrong move and Yuri could rip a new whole in his face. When the blond finished putting in the plastic retainer, he moved onto the septum. 

“Do you want me to just put in the regular stud or do you want me to put the actual retainer in and flip it upside down like it is?” 

Otabek paused, but snorted in response. 

“You’re going to put your fingers in my nose?” 

Yuri punched him in the shoulder, but laughed too. 

“Shut up!” He reached into the box again to retrieve a clear bent bar. “Y’know, this is what you get when you try to help people.” He pulled the horseshoe out of Otabek’s septum slowly, and replaced it with the retainer. “I’m so generous. Always doing things for your stupid ass and asking for nothing in return.” 

Otabek winced as he popped a clear stud meant for a labret through his last helix piercing. “What about that time at Skate Canada when you forgot your skates at the hotel?”

“Oh god…” 

“And who had to ride his motorcycle alllll the way from the rink last minute, right before his free program?” 

“Please stop.” Yuri groaned dramatically, falling back in the chair.

“And who, even though he did such a nice thing for his boyfriend, came second?”

“Okay, that’s enough. I take it back. You’re the most selfless. You’re the almighty skating deity we should worship.” He sat up a little bit so his eyes could meet Otabek’s, which were flashing with mischief despite his blank look. 

“Sounds about right to me.” 

Yuri brought his hands up and cupped his face, squishing his cheeks. 

“You look weird without all the metal in your face.” 

“Good weird or bad weird?” 

“Just… weird.” Yuri ran his hand down the side of his face, “Younger. Like you did in Barcelona.” How long ago Barcelona seemed, when they first met as friends, not just acquaintances. Otabek still thought about Barcelona a lot, but he always thought of Yuri changing, not him. 

Suddenly the receptionist called his name, signalling for him to get changed and ready for his scan. 

“Be back in a bit.” 

“Please. We have dinner with Vitya and Yuuri later, so hurry. Don’t forget your nipple piercings, too!” 

He leaned down to kiss Yuri before he went in, but when he stood up to leave Yuri caught his arm again. 

“Wait! I just remembered-“ he pulled his boyfriend down closer so he could whisper, “You forgot-“

Otabek flashed him a grin. 

“I’ll take them out while I’m changing.” 

~~~

“Should you have ridden the motorcycle over here? Viktor or I could have picked you two up, we wouldn’t mind really-“

“It’s alright, Yuuri, the doctor said I was fine.” Otabek tried to reassure the man sitting across from him.

“I’m surprised Yura let you drive, he’s so protective of you.” Viktor walked into the dining room where everybody was sat, plate of burgers in hand, and set them on the table. 

“I tried to tell him no, and that we’d catch a cab or something, but he is persuasive.” Yuri threw his hands in the air in defeat. “He’s stubborn as all hell! He could be missing a leg and you still couldn’t get him off the ice. I swear you’ve aged me like twenty years.” the blond reached across the table to grab a burger off the platter and put it on his plate, but Otabek had already done it for him. 

“I can feed myself, y’know.” 

“I know but you were rambling.” 

“This is so sweet, I’m really surprised, Yurio.” Viktor rested his head on his hand, admiring the domesticity.

Yuri slammed a hand on the table, “I was nice enough to accept your invite to dinner and travel across the world for you, so don’t tease me!” 

“What did the doctors say happened then, Otabek?” Yuuri interrupted the argument happening across the table. 

“Just a concussion, but apparently I hit just hard enough to knock me out. It was very minor, they just tested in case they missed something, since I’ve fallen so many times before.” 

“Cause you’re a fucking idiot who doesn’t listen when I tell you to be careful…” 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough.” Yuri huffed a laugh at their bickering.

“Never! It’s the same thing all the time! ‘Beka, please don’t try that quad! Beka, please don’t get a piercing on your-“

“That’s enough, Yuri.” Yuuri pointed at him like a stern father. The light glinted off of his wedding band, as well as another. 

“Did you get a new ring?” Yuri asked, genuinely curious. “I’ve never noticed that silver one before.” 

“Oh, that was for our wedding anniversary.” Viktor lifted his hand up so the other boys could see his matching one. “This was my present to Yuuri, and Kaito was Yuuri’s to me.” 

Immediately upon hearing his name, the big, brown dog trotted into the room, resting his head on Viktor’s thigh in an attempt to beg for scraps. The ash blond just shoed him away, making him move onto Yuri. 

“You named the dog Kaito? Kaito Katsuki-Nikiforov? I’m glad you don’t have kids yet.” Yuri rolled his eyes obnoxiously, but pet the dog’s wide head anyway. “He’s so much bigger than Makka…” 

“Makka?” Otabek turned to Yuri between bites of his burger. 

“Makkachin. Makkachin was our first dog. He passed away two years ago, now.” Viktor informed him, squirting the rest of the bottle of mustard onto his burger. 

“Our first dog?” 

“He may have been my dog first, but he loved you just as much.” Viktor laughed but his eyes carried a hint of sadness. “Sometimes I think he even loved you more.” Yuuri laughed but grabbed his husband’s hand. 

“Makka was a standard poodle, but Kaito is a St. Bernard.” He picked a piece of cheese off one of the plates and held it under the table so the big puppy would stop harassing the guest. “I’d never seen a St. Bernard before I saw him at the shelter, I didn’t know he’d get this big. He’s not even done growing.” 

“We’re going to need a bigger house at this rate.” Viktor laughed, swallowing a bit. “Hell, maybe we should have kids. That’ll give us another excuse.” 

“Please do not talk about having kids, I am trying to eat.” Yuri made a gagging motion, but Otabek just paused. 

“Yura, do you really know how babies are made?” 

“You’re supposed to be on my side, prick.” Yuri reached over and pulled Otabek’s nipple ring through his shirt.

“Ow! I am! I was just worried that you hadn’t paid attention in school.” Everybody laughed at the playful banter, and continued the conversation pleasantly, every so often slipping something under the table for the waiting jaws of Kaito.

“Wait, Otabek?” Viktor suddenly dropped his fork on his plate and looked up. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you actually have your junk pierced?”

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcomed and encouraged!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
